horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-26215563-20170115000249/@comment-26215563-20180226065709
Ya veo, ¿fue en YouTube? 1.- Eso ha sido un gran problema en YouTube, se supone que vas a ver videos, no comerciales o anuncios. Quizás no lo puedan llevar a la serie, pero seguramente algunos miembros del staff tienen sus dibujos personales muy bien guardados. Al menos ya tenemos noticias para cuando a va acabar. 2.- Me imagino a lo que te refieres jejeje. ¿Primera vampiresa que no es lesbiana?¿Hubo alguna otra? En cuanto a su hija, lo importante es que tenga grandes historias. Así que por esa razón no lo hizo. Si, pero como dije antes, es mejor evitarlos. Y por obvias razones jejeje. ¿Lo hice alguien del staff? Es una buena noticia y por cierto, ¿supieste de una serie similar de HDA que se hizo también en China? Ahí si, la mayoría decía que era más un fanservice que una miniserie. Si ya lo sé, pero quiero mostarte una teoría que ví en Tumblr más adelante. En tu opinión personal, ¿cuáles podrían ser esos cambios. Como te había dicho en el otro muro ví imagenes del nuevo episodio en Tumblr, aquí te dejo el enlace:is any of this real, or not?Voy a dar mi opinión y de lo que podría pasar: BMO está viendo unas ojas en una caja y mientras Finn ve una revista, si lo notas bien detrás de la revista dice "I miss my dog", lo que en su traducción dice "Extraño a mi perro", esto podría hacer que Finn busque a Jake. En la otra imagen se ve a Jake con los otros extraterrestres dándole la bienvenida, como podrás ver uno de ellos de la un bretzel mientras dos ellos le dan libros; lo más curioso es que uno de los libros tiene la imagen de la corona del Rey Helado, ¿vendrá la información de cuáles son sus funcionamientos? En la siguiente vemos a Finn y Jermanine en el espacio, es muy probable de que hayan usado la máquina teletransportadora de Hombre Mágico para buscar a Jake. En la última vemos a Finn, Jake y la tía Lolly, al parecer están viendo algo o alguien muy grande, lo más probable es que sea Gumbald utilizando una especie de nueva arma o quizás se este transformando en algo temible, me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión. Quizás no en la serie, pero probablemente saldrían en el nuevo videojuego, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Pen Ward saque una novela gráfica de HDA y de respuestas sobre algunas dudas de la serie. El jueves ví en internet una entrevista que le hicieron a Adam Muto sobre la serie y hay cosas interesante de las que habla, aquí te dejo el enlace:La aventura de Adam Muto Siguiendo con más cosas de Tumblr, me encontré con esta teoría hace como un mes, no sé que opinas pero me parece interesante: ATfubblegum ¿En otoño de este año? En realidad él hace la voz en El Lich, búscalo en está página. Nadie niega que tiene grandes poderes, sólo que por el momento no sel ha visto usándolos. Tal vez, pero lo más probale es que salga una cuarta parte. ¿Te refieres a la censura que tuvo en la segunda parte? El año los creadores de Dying Light hicieron un gran tibuto a George Romero en mural que se encuntrá en el juego: Dying Light rinde tributo a George Romero No en la tv, pero no dudes de que alguien lo ponga en el internet. Yo también espero y no lo hgan.